


You're the Closest to Heaven That I'll Ever Be

by pentagonism



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Everyone loves Yanan, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yanan centric, ot10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonism/pseuds/pentagonism
Summary: Yanan knows he's loved.





	You're the Closest to Heaven That I'll Ever Be

Yanan always knew he was loved by all nine of them. There was never any doubt in his mind. Even when he first arrived, they all stared at him in awe, vocal about how breathtaking they thought he was. At the time, Yanan thought he might have died of embarrassment, but he supposes that’s why there wasn’t a reason for him to ever question their feelings; they never hid them.

 

Wooseok was shy and hesitant, probably due to his inexperience, but always so eager nevertheless. His heart melted each time he endearingly looked down at Yanan and ask if it was okay if he kiss him. Of course it was, it always was, but the constant need for reassurance of this fact was adorable to Yanan. Wooseok made him feel like a young, lovestruck teenager again.

 

Hyunggu was clingy in the best way possible. He was all warm cuddles and admiration that did wonders to Yanan’s mood when he was anything less than happy. He kissed his cheeks ( _“Hyung is so handsome”_ ) and cupped his face in his hands ( _“We’re so lucky to have you”_ ) like he was a priceless work of art. Hyunggu kissed him the way he treated him: gently.

 

Yuto was his strength when he beat himself up. He knew the struggles the others could never fully grasp and reminded him no, he wasn’t stupid; new languages are hard, baby; it’s okay to cry; it’s okay to be homesick. Yuto understood how scary it can be to be in the public eye in a country that isn’t your own and made sure Yanan knew he wasn’t alone. He kissed his forehead as he pulled him in for a tight embrace.

 

Changgu was probably the most openly affectionate. Each time their eyes met, his ears would burn bright red that made Yanan’s head spin. He looked at Yanan with indescribable intensity, like he was his world and clung to him like he would slip through his fingers at any moment. Yanan knew he never would. He loved him far too much and when they kissed it was addictively electric.

 

Shinwon treated teasing Yanan as his life’s purpose. He’d jump at any and every opportunity to make him blush wildly. When he tapped his nose and called him cute, it was evident that he thrived off of his ability to fluster Yanan. None of the others had this kind of affect on him and he attributes it to the way Shinwon’s lips curl up into a smirk when their lips meet.

 

Hyojong made him laugh more than anyone else could. The kind of laugh that you feel with your whole body, addictive and full of warmth. It felt the best when he was missing home, the high pitched laughter mixing with is own reminded him that he had a family right there. Yanan thinks he’d miss them in the same way if he were to ever go home for too long. His kisses eased his mind when he got too caught up in his thoughts.

 

Hongseok took care of Yanan whenever his body gave out. Home cooked meals and a hand carded through his hair made Yanan feel better than any medicine ever could. His voice was like honey when he whispered reassurances of  _ “I’ve got you”  _ and   _ “Everything will be okay, my angel.”  _ Hongseok always made him feel like he could fly like one when he kissed his knuckles and ran his fingers over the back of his hand.

 

Hwitaek wakes him up everyday, kissing every inch of his face as they giggle to themselves. He tickles him until he’s crying and out of breath from laughing and he never stopped smiling his radiant smile at him. Even when they kissed each other with a  _ “good morning, love”  _ his upturned lips made Yanan giddy. Hwitaek was always so radiant.

 

Jinho always looked up at him with a proud smile, always reminded him that he did well in everything. He was great to laze around and talk about whatever it is he needed to get off of his chest with. Yanan would lay his head in his lap as Jinho mumbled praises to him, wondering how a heart that big fits into such a small body. He kissed Yanan like he was the most wonderful man to ever live.

 

They all treated him so well, each providing something so undeniably theirs. Yanan couldn’t imagine being without any of them, the thought alone felt wrong. Without all of them together, the relationship would be incomplete, missing the  _ something  _ the absent members bring. 

 

Yanan never had to wonder if he was loved because he has nine amazing boyfriends that made sure he knew he was.


End file.
